


Welcome home

by Wandsparksfly



Series: it's a Weasley thing [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three and a half years since Dominique left Hogwarts, and left her home, and no-one has heard from her since.  She promised to be home by christmas, and three years isn't really that long, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome home

Dominique gazed up at the sky. Unlike the dull, orange glow that clouded the Parisian night sky, with the occasional muted yellow star, the sky here glimmered and sparkled, each individual star shining brightly and strongly, each different from the rest, just as she remembered it. The dark sky provided an ominous backdrop for them. Dominique tensed up, realising what lay just ahead of her. She was meters away from her home, her family. She drew a sharp, steady breath, and breathed out slowly, her breath billowing in the cold winter. Though she masked it well, the fear and anxiety she felt was portrayed in her eyes. She hadn't seen her family in three years. She momentarily closed her eyes, before stepping up onto the steps. The door was old, and the paint was peeling slightly at one side. The door was at least sixty years old, but it didn't look worn or tired; it looked loved. Dom held out one hand, and hesitantly rapped the door. A light appeared on in the hallway, and there was a great amount of whispering, giggling and laughter. The door swung open, letting a waft of hot air out, the smell of cookies drifted out, mingling with the cold night air. Inside the door stood a pale women, with a sprinkle of freckles, like someone had dusted cinnamon on her face. Her rich red hair was swept up into some sort of messy bun, with curls and bits falling out. Her brown eyes were sparkling with laughter, and had little hints of gold through them, making her eyes look like the embers of a fire. She was about 5'7, and was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a red lining round it. Apart from underwear, that was all she was wearing. She was giggling and laughing away, as the tall man behind her wrapped his hands round her waist, and was whispering into her ear and kissing her neck. He was smirking, and his bright emerald eyes were sparkling like hers, and his light blonde hair was messed up. He was only wearing green tartan pyjama trousers.  
"Dom." The girl whispered, astounded.  
"Hey Rosie" DOminique smiled softly, shoving her hands in her pockets. The door slammed violently, and Dom's face fell. She stood frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everyone okay down here?" Another voice joined in behind the door. Rose was softly crying into Scorpius' chest, and he was trying to comfort her, trying to sooth her. They said something, as the door swung open once again, letting a burst of hot air out. The new girl had dark, hazel hair, and her eyes were warm, deep, kind and comforting. She looked sleep deprived. She stood there for a moment, before squealing.  
"Dom!" she rushed towards her, engulfing her in a tight hug. Dom quickly returned the hug.  
"Molly!" Dominique whispered, her voice full of joy. Molly pulled her into the house, and the door magically swung shut.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're back!" Molly exclaimed gleefully, grinning like a child at Christmas. She hugged Dominique tightly again. She paused for a minute.  
"I'll be right back" She dashed off up the stairs, a look of awe in her face. Dominique thought she could vaguely hear a baby crying. There was a moment of silence, as Dominique sat down awkwardly on the side of the couch, as Rose stared at her.  
"It's good to see you Dom" Scorpius stated, grinning honestly. Rose stared straight ahead.  
Molly appeared at the top of the stairs again. She looked much, much older than 22.   
"You," Molly bit her lip for a moment,   
"Must be tired. I'll get you a room." Molly flicked her wand, and some sheets flew ahead of her.  
"Third door down." Molly pointed, and Dom got up, to begin to walk away. Molly grabbed her wrist, before pulling her into a tight hug.  
"I've missed you. A lot of things have changed" She whispered in her ear, before hesitantly letting go. Dominique squeezed her hand, before walking off down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom stared at her little flower skirt, as she unpacked her things. It was blue and white; Hugo, Lily and Lucy had bought her it for her birthday four years ago. They'd bought her the skirt, a navy blue sweater, some pumps and a six pack of butterbeer, three of which were secretly firewhiskeys. She'd presumed that James and Fred had had something to do with it, but it had turned out that Molly had helped them. Dom had been surprised; Molly was the good girl (mostly), great grades, head girl, all Os.   
She'd laughed,   
"We all deserve a break sometimes." She'd smiled and walked away. Dominique turned to her jacket pocket, which held her moblie phone. She didn't really get the point in them, so hers was an old model. It flicked open, made phone calls and texts, and flicked shut. Shoving her bag off her newly made bed, she flicked her feet up under her, and dialed in a number.  
"Hey" She smiled into the phone.  
"Okay, no better that expected." There was a creek in the hallway.  
"Listen, i have to go, i think someone's outside. Bye, i love you"


	5. Chapter 5

"Be nice." Molly warned Rose. They were currently the only two 'adults' up, even though neither of them had ever really been morning people.   
"Why should i be?" Rose complained, grumpily wrinkling her nose at her cousin.  
"She's the one that left." Rose huffed, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.   
Molly glared at her cousin, before leaving the kitchen with a small bowl of apples.  
"She left, but she came back, which is pretty hard." Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Have you been to the healers yet?" Molly asked her cousin quietly.  
"No-" Rose began, when Lily ran in through the backdoor, before breathlessly pulling out her earphones.  
"Why are you going to the healers?" Lily asked, pulling off her running shoes, and grabbing some water from the fridge.   
"Nothing." Rose stated, glancing warningly at Molly. Molly shrugged.  
"I'm going to go off and get a shower" Lily grinned, before beginning to back away into the living room.  
"Wait, Lil"  
Lily glanced up at Molly.  
"Dom's home. She arrived late last night." Lily froze, worry flashing through her eyes.  
"I've got to go take a shower," Lily raced off up the stairs, and Molly sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Be nice." Molly warned Rose. They were currently the only two 'adults' up, even though neither of them had ever really been morning people.   
"Why should i be?" Rose complained, grumpily wrinkling her nose at her cousin.  
"She's the one that left." Rose huffed, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.   
Molly glared at her cousin, before leaving the kitchen with a small bowl of apples.  
"She left, but she came back, which is pretty hard." Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Have you been to the healers yet?" Molly asked her cousin quietly.  
"No-" Rose began, when Lily ran in through the backdoor, before breathlessly pulling out her earphones.  
"Why are you going to the healers?" Lily asked, pulling off her running shoes, and grabbing some water from the fridge.   
"Nothing." Rose stated, glancing warningly at Molly. Molly shrugged.  
"I'm going to go off and get a shower" Lily grinned, before beginning to back away into the living room.  
"Wait, Lil"  
Lily glanced up at Molly.  
"Dom's home. She arrived late last night." Lily froze, worry flashing through her eyes.  
"I've got to go take a shower," Lily raced off up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Dominique slowly woke up. She'd always hated mornings, but this morning was especially bad. Resisting the temptation to lie in the warm,comfortable safe confound of her bed, she slipped her legs out. Dom could hear her cousins from the kitchen. They were laughing about something. Dom paused to listen to the sound, when suddenly they went quiet.  
"Victoire!" Molly yelled, as footsteps pounded down the corridor, pausing at her door. It swung open.   
"Dom." Victoire stood in the doorway, her hair piled up on-top of her head. As usual, her makeup was perfect. She stared at Dom, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, her blue eyes shining with worry. She rushed over (rather impressively as she was wearing 6inch heels.  
"Dominique!" She shrieked, engulfing Dom in a tight hug, before pulling back. Her hand had crossed Dominique's face before she knew what hit her. Dominique lifted a hand up to feel her cheek; it stung, and she looked at Victoire with tears in her eyes, before Victoire hugged her again.   
"Où étiez-vous?!" Victoire yelled, pulling her sister out of the bed.  
"I can't believe you're home! There's some people you have to meet, wait here." Her sister dashed out the room, and returned within a few minutes, holding onto the hand of one young child, and carrying another. She sat them down on the bed. The oldest had creamy blonde-white hair, the colour of Victoire's, and bright blue crystal eyes, the colour of Teddy's eyes.   
"Eloise, say hello to aunty Dom." She instructed, and the young girl observed her carefully, before holding out a small hand.  
"Hello, aunty Dom. I am Eloise Weasley-Lupin" The little girl smiled slightly shyly, carefully over-pronouncing her words. Dominique laughed.   
The girl grinned, and after focusing for a minute, turned her eyes to the shade of brown Dom's were.  
"And this is Lumiere." Victoire smiled, as did they baby, who had bright ginger hair.  
"She looks just like a Weasley." Dominique smiled, as Eloise ran off to play, followed by Lumiere crawling along on her stomach after her.  
"You had kids!" Dominique exclaimed, with a fake happiness that her sister could see right through.   
"We were going to wait, until- until you were back, but, uh, other forces were at play." Victoire smiled slightly, before standing up off the bed.  
"Dom, i'm really sorry but i've got to get to work...." Victoire sighed, as she backed out of the room.   
"Louis'll be thrilled that you're back!" Victoire half smiled, before she went off down the hallway.   
"Come on Rose!" She yelled, and Dominique heard the door slam. She got up, and changed, and carefully pleated her hair in the mirror. She breathed out slowly, taking a look in the mirror. Before she left, Dominique used to spend hours doing her hair, and make-up to utter perfection, before any of her cousins or friends woke up, to try and look as good as them. Dominique left her room, to go out and see her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Dominique sighed to herself as she walked down the narrow corridor. She was buzzing with a nervous energy; she was obviously excited to see her family, to see what they'd done, what they'd become, but there was also part of her screaming inside to run far, far away and never come back. Dominique stepped into the kitchen light, and someone dropped a mug. Dominique heard it splatter, but heard no-one attempts to clear it up. Nervously, she looked around the room.   
"Victoire and Rose and Teddy and Lily and Darcy and Fred and Al had to leave for work already." Molly smiled at her.  
"Not you?" Dominique asked, and was interrupted by Lucy-who was trying to sneak out-knocking over a vase.  
"And where are you going?" Molly asked sweetly, waving her wand, fixing the vase.  
"oh-eh, meeting up with some Hogwarts friends. Now school's ended, we vowed to stay in touch." Lucy lied, and Molly laughed.  
"Even if I didn't know you were lying, I could have easily figured it out. Who's the boy?" Lucy squirmed uncomfortably.  
"Or the girl, you know I don't care."  
"It's private right now." Lucy decided, before trying to barge past her sister.  
"Don't you think you're sorta missing something?" Molly asked, waving a hand in Dominique's direction, who was standing awkwardly, fiddling with her fingers.  
"No, morning Dom." Lucy turned to walk away before freezing, her eyes wide.   
"Dom...?" Lucy stared at her for a moment, before running away back up the stairs.  
"That seems to be everyone's general reaction to me this morning." Dominique joked nervously, before coughing to clear her throat.  
"Where's Louis?"  
"He had a hospital appointment this morning so he just slept over at the bar." Molly shrugged.  
"What bar?" Dominique asked anxiously, tapping her foot.  
"His bar." Molly glanced at her watch.   
"Roxy should be up in about half an hour, so should Anna, Hugo'll come down about mid-day, he was working last night, James is up in Scotland but he's arriving tonight, and I have to get going." Dominique grabbed her arm.  
"Where?"   
"A-nothing. I just have to take the kids to the babysitter's, then-"  
"Woah, a babysitter?"   
"It's-just. While you were gone, you missed a lot. I'll be back with the kids about midday." Molly ran off up the stairs, leaving Dom sitting on her own down in the kitchen. She hadn't expected them to drop everything for her, but she'd expected someone to at least stay with her. Maybe she shouldn't have come back. Dominique picked up her phone, as she heard the crack of Molly leaving upstairs.   
"Hello." Dominique stated  
"Hey, how's it going?" a voice replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Dommy, sorry to run out on you this morning." Victoire's head appeared in the fireplace, and Dominique quickly hung up her phone, flipping it over. It'd been two hours, and Roxy still wasn't up, neither was Anna, or Hugo, so Dominique had just stayed on the phone.  
"It's okay." Dominique moved closer to the fire. Outside, a gale was howling, making the windows shake. Dominique sighed to herself. There hadn't been weather like this in Paris.  
"Anyway, I've spoken to everyone, and we're all going to be home by three, but I'm coming home at one. You can tell us wher-wha-you can tell us things, we'll fill you in, and have a nice meal, before everyone else begins to arrive tomorrow. So for making this so short and snappy, but I'm not actually supposed to be doing this right now, I'm supposed to be doing Unspeakable stuff, so, sis, I'll talk to you later." Victoire's head disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Dominique stood up from her chair, and went to wander round the house, when the door swung open, letting a cold blast of air and some rain enter into the house. A tired-looking Molly appeared at the door, pushing a four-child pram out in front of her, pulling Eloise in behind her. She quickly slammed the door shut.   
"Eloise, take of you and your sister's shoes!" Molly called out, as Eloise began to race off towards another room. Dominique stared at Molly; she looked tired, and for a 21 year old, she looked broken. That had been partly why Dom had left; the constant pressure of being a Weasley, the 'haha your parents got married young so where's your fiance?' stress, the responsibility of having to look after almost all of the younger kids, feed them, help them, guide them. Especially considering their parents were all still away on their worldwide trip. Dominique sighed to herself, and Molly ran over to the stair case.   
"Hugo! Get down here now!" There was a loud crack down the hall.  
"Hey Moll, it's just me, I'm just grabbing Anna for our doctors appointment," Fred's voice yelled out.  
"Okay, just remember to use-"  
"The portkey? Already on it" Fred yelled back, before there was a whizzing sound and he disappeared. Then, there was another large pop, before a knock on the door.   
"Hey Molly, I got your owl, I'm happy to babysit-" A girl swung inside, laughing cheerfully, as Eloise ran in from the other room, throwing herself onto the girl. Then, the girl noticed Dom. The girl froze mid sentence, and Dominique stared at her.  
"Thanks Izzy." Molly stated, shutting the door behind her, as the girl-Izzy-began to lift a baby out the pram. Dominique continued to stare at her. She was so different than when she'd last seen her; at Hogwarts Isabel had always been the quiet Austen, even once she'd become friends with Rose she wasn't as loud or as boisterous as they all were, and Dom didn't think she'd ever heard Izzy talk in more than a normal-polite tone. Things had definitely changed.   
"Okay Izzy, we'll be back around five-ish, Victoire and everyone will get back at three..."  
"Got it. Glad to see you're back Dominique." Izzy smiled at her, her eyes twinkling.   
"Come on Dom." Molly grabbed her keys and her bag from the little table next to the door. They swung out into the cold, bitter, winter air.   
*  
"Who's are the kids?" Dominique asked, as they stepped into the supermarket. The car journey here, they'd made polite conversation, talking about nothing in particular, sitting in slightly awkward silence.   
"Victoires." Molly pursed her lips.  
"And mine."  
"Aww, cute." Dominique grinned, as Molly began to throw things in a cart.   
"So I know about Eloise and Lumiere, what are your kids names?"  
"Fliss-well, Felicity, she's two and a half, Bianca, she's just under one, and Oliver, he's just a baby." Molly smiled.  
"Tell me about them." Dominique stated, and Molly grinned,   
"Well, we have Felicity Jane Austen, Bianca Mary Austen, and Oliver William Austen, they're all little sweethearts." Molly threw a few more things in the trolley. Molly was buying almost everything in bulk; they'd started off at the dairy section, and where most people bought one or two bottle of milk, Molly'd put in twenty.   
"Because we have everyone staying over, we have to buy almost four times the amount of a normal family... because, there is like, 20 of us, and there's also the Austens who stay over sometimes." Molly shrugged.  
"At least we have these always expanding trolleys." Molly joked. They walked a bit, in silence, as Molly got the rest of their shopping together.  
"Hey Molly." The cashier greeted her.  
"Hey Mark."  
"Do you want this stuff on hold?"  
"Yeah, just at it to the tab. Thanks." Molly headed over to a few small tables near the end of the store, dumping her bag on the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes.   
"You're not exactly the typical twenty-one year old." Dominique smiled at Molly, who pursed her lips tightly.  
"yeah, most 21 year olds are out partying and drinking and screwing about, not-" Molly's voice cracked slightly.  
"Married, with a job and three children, and looking after an ill toddler, and trying to take care of their whole families." She looked down at the table.  
"But, things could be worse, they can always get worse. At least you're back now." Molly smiled brightly, but Dom knew that the smile was at least partly faked.  
"I have a family, I'm married to the love of my life, I have three amazingly wonderful children, you're back now, so, everything is bound to get better." molly smiled brightly, and Dominique laughed in spite of herself. Her cousin, was always the optimist.  
"Is it Fliss, Oliver or Bianca?" Dominique asked softly, and Molly glanced down at her hands. Her bottom lip trembled slightly.  
"It's Fliss." She sighed.  
"Leukemia." Molly smiled sadly.  
"We do everything we can to make sure she's happy." Molly smiled sadly.  
Dominique's phone began to buzz.  
"Who is that? None of us have your number." Molly stared at her phone.  
"It's no-one." Dominique shrugged.  
"Is there anything I should know before I go face the family?" Dominique joked, and Molly smiled slightly.  
"Okay, well, quick family jumpstart: Hugo is gay, Lily isn't allowed to drink, Lucy is fragile pretending to be strong, Roxy is ill, Anna is pregnant-it was an accidental pregnancy but they don't mention it, Louis owns a bar-Weasleys, Teddy's completely in charge of the Prophet... There's a lot more but that's the basics of it." Molly shrugged, slightly sadly.  
"Come on. they'll all be waiting for us." 

(Eloise, Lumiere, Fliss, Oliver, Bianca,


End file.
